Son Gokū
(Dragon Ball) (Dragon Ball • Kai • Movies) (Child - Kai) |japanese = | race = Saiyan | birthplace = Vegeta | birthday = Age 735Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 216 confirmed to have been sent to Earth as age 3 in Dragon Ball Minus; Bulma was 5 at the time. Bulma, who is 16 when the series starts, is therefore two years older than Gokū | age = | gender = Male | height = 175 cm/5'9" (adult)Daizenshuu 7Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume | weight = 62 kg/137 lbs. (adult) | measurements = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = Turtle School | occupation = Martial artist Radish farmer''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!!'' | previous occupation = | partner = Vegeta(Majin Bū Arc onward) | previous partner = Son Gohan(Androids and Cell Arc) Piccolo(Saiyan Arc) Kuririn(Son Gokū Training Arc) Bulma(Son Gokū Training Arc) Oolong(Son Gokū Training Arc) | headquarters =439 East District, Earth | education = Turtle School King Kai Whis | family = * Burdock (father) * Gine (mother) * Raditz (elder brother) * Son Gohan (adoptive grandfather) * Chi-Chi (wife) * Gyūmaō (father-in-law) * Son Gohan (son) * Son Goten (son) * Videl (daughter-in-law) * Pan (granddaughter) | anime debut = DB001 | manga debut = Chapter 1 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = OVA2 | techniques= | tools = * Kintōn * Nyoibō * Senzu * Z-Sword }} , born with the name , is a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta who was raised on Earth. He transformed into a giant ape as a boy and killed his adoptive grandfather on accident, forcing him to live alone in the wilderness for much of his young life. After meeting Bulma and learning about the mystical Dragon Balls, Gokū's life was forever changed and led to him becoming a legendary martial artist who saved the world many times. In the following years, he became a prodigal warrior who saved the universe from the likes of Freeza, Cell, and Majin Bū in his journey to become the strongest fighter alive. Background Life on Planet Vegeta Gokū was born on Planet Vegeta to a low-class Saiyan warrior, Burdock, and Gine, a Saiyan meat distributor, under the name Kakarot. Bearing a stark resemblance to his father, the Saiyan child was kept by his parents in an incubation pod until the age of 3.Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 He was born an indeterminate number of years after his older brother, Raditz, who was already a combatant working with the young prince Vegeta on another planet.Dragon Ball Minus, page 8 When the tyrannical space pirate Freeza recalled all of the Saiyans with the intent to destroy Planet Vegeta out of fear of the Saiyan's folk legend of a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan GodDragon Ball Minus, page 6 — the strongest Saiyan warrior that first emerged one thousand years ago — his father returned to Vegeta with suspicions of Freeza's intentions. The low-class warrior stressed to his wife that they would steal a space pod and send Kakarot off planet, to keep him alive if Freeza truly intended to destroy the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Minus, page 11 Initially reluctant to let her child become an "infiltration baby", Gine relented, and the two stole a space pod in the middle of the night, placing a very upset Kakarot inside, and sending him away to Planet Earth, deeming the planet to be 'worthless'. Kakarot, despite his young age, was reluctant to leave his parents, and watched them with a pained look as he was sent away. He crash landed on Earth — pursued by Jaco of the Galactic Patrol — and was taken in by the elderly Son Gohan. He was rechristened 'Son Gokū', because he fell from the sky. Early Life on Earth Living with Son Gohan, Gokū was a very rowdy and violent child — traits commonly found in many Saiyans — and Gohan found him difficult to handle, even when he first found the child.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 211 However, a chance accident occurred that would change Gokū's life and the fate of the entire universe; as a child, he fell from a cliff, landing hard on the rocks and hit his head. This injury, which nearly killed Gokū (would have too were it not for his Saiyan anatomy), would wipe his entire memory, causing him to forget everything related to his Saiyan heritage. Although Gokū would later learn the truth about his heritage, he would forget he never regained his memories. However, it also had the lasting effect of turning Gokū into a pure-hearted child. This fall left a scar that Gokū carried for the rest of his life.Dragon Ball chapter 197, page 2 Gokū lived with Gohan peacefully from this point, and thought of the man as his grandfather. As a child, Gokū developed the impression that his parents had simply abandoned him in the woods, and his grandpa Son Gohan found him and decided to keep him. Beyond this, he never showed any concern for where the rest of his family had gone, and lived quite happily with Gohan.Dragon Ball chapter 2, page 11 He was taught several martial arts techniques by the aged master, and the legendary magical staff, the Nyoibō, was given to Gokū by Gohan.Dragon Ball chapter 8, pages 6-11 Gokū's life with his grandfather, however, was cut tragically short when the elderly man was unknowingly killed by the young Saiyan. Gokū had previously received warnings from Gohan to never go outside during a full moon, as a "monster" would come out. He was additionally told to never "look" at the full moon, as Gohan had discovered Gokū's capacity to transform. Unknowingly, when Gokū did take a look at the full moon, he transformed, becoming an Ōzaru.Dragon Ball chapter 21, page 4 In this transformed state, the young boy killed his grandfather, and lived believing Gohan was killed by the "monster" that he had warned about. From then on, Gokū continued to live in the hut in the woods, and carried a Dragon Ball with four stars — his grandfather's possession — with the belief it held the soul of his now deceased grandfather.Dragon Ball chapter 1, page 26 Personality Much of Gokū's original personality remains unknown. As a child, he was rowdy and violent, though how much of this was a result of his Saiyan attitude or simply being separated from his parents at the age of three remains to be seen. Son Gohan noted the boy to be very violent for his age, but he seemed to be calmed to a degree by food. Much of Gokū's violent personality however, was lost when he fell down a gorge and suffered a horrible head injury, which would lead to amnesia that would never be cured throughout his life, and change him from violent and aggressive to kind and sweet. Even so, he still retains some of his Saiyan characteristics. One being he loves to fight powerful opponents. He also has the Saiyan pride, refusing to have unfair advantages over opponents. During much of his early childhood, Gokū was naïve to the outside world, unaware of human customs and barely aware of the idea of multiple genders. What he knew of the world outside Mount Paozu, he had learned from the stories his grandfather had told him. Despite this, he was innocent and well-meaning, and learning from Gohan had given Gokū a basic idea of right and wrong. Despite this naïveté, Gokū wasn't a trusting child immediately, something Bulma was quick to pick up when she first met the boy. One of Gokū's most notable character traits that would persist well into his adulthood is his love of competition; Gokū has always enjoyed the thrill of a challenge, be it fighting against a new opponent, or taking on a new training regime. Tying into his love of competition is preferring a fair fight. Though this is a trait more common as an adult than as a child, Gokū prefers to fight fair when the option is available, going as far as to show mercy to even the most hated enemies, such as sparing Freeza's life on two separate occasions, letting Vegeta and Piccolo go free, and giving Cell a Senzu Bean. Despite this, Gokū is capable of pragmatism when the situations calls for it. Gokū is also one of the series paragon examples of the good side of 'purity'. Within Gokū's heart looks no evil, merely innocence; a fact that makes him immune to things that would manipulate such negative traits, such as the Akumight Beam and Babidi's unique brand magic. Being pure, however, does not mean Gokū is above killing. As a child, he lacked the restraint to avoid killing enemies, even utilizing threats on their life to save his friends. As a Saiyan, Gokū is fueled by his emotions, particular anger and rage; when Kuririn was killed by Tambourine, Gokū flew into a rage, and went after the killer in a furious attempt to avenge his best friend. Appearance Gokū is the spitting image of his father, Burdock, possessing an identical black hairstyle unique to himself and his father,Dragon Ball Minus page 10 however, has a softer face akin to his mother, Gine. Gokū's hair hasn't changed since he was born, a trait common to Saiyans, and has the unique trait of never changing how it looks no matter the angle he stands. His attire consists of martial arts gi in varying shades of either purple, orange, or blue. As a child, his first gi was coloured purple. The gi primarily featured the either Muten Rōshi, Kami, North Kaiō, or Gokū's own symbol emblazoned on the chest and the back. It would be later in his life, after his misadventures on Planet Namek that Gokū would forego any symbol on his gi. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F', Gokū opted for an alternate version of his orange gi that lacked an undershirt, and had Whis' 'autogpraph' written on his chest.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' Special 02, page 13 Gokū's final, chronological appearance change consisted of a turquoise and blue-green gi, worn ten years after the defeat of Majin Bū. As with the gi itself, Gokū's armbands and footwear were subject to change depending on his current gi. As a child, he wore red armbands, a white obi, and black shoes. He began to wear blue armbands when he switched to the familiar orange gi he donned after training with Muten Rōshi. After training with Kami, Gokū's new gi came with a thick, weighted blue undershirt, and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces. His new gi from Revival of 'F' '' ditched the undershirt entirely, donned thick, blue armbands, and light blue boots with gray armored tips. His final change in attire gave him yellow armbands, a white ''obi, and black shoes with yellow wraps. Gokū has the distinction of being the only pure-blooded Saiyan to be shown aging from an child to adult within the Dragon Ball series, and because of this, his physical appearance has changed drastically (although some of this could be attributed to Toriyama's evolving and changing art style within the series itself). As a teenager of 14 Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 216 confirmed to have been sent to Earth as age 3 in Dragon Ball Minus; Bulma was 5 at the time. Bulma, who is 16 when the series starts, is therefore two years older than Gokū Gokū was only the height and physical build of an average human child around the ages of 7 or 8. With the exception of a slight addition to height and muscular build around the age of 17,Gokū's age was 14 at the start of the series, and a three year time-skip had occur ed between Fortuneteller Baba Saga and Tenshinhan Saga, thus making him 17 when he competed in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Gokū's appearance remains nearly the same for most of his early life. The biggest change in Gokū's physical appearance came three years after the defeat of Piccolo Daimaō — with Gokū now at age 20. He underwent a massive growth spurt, shooting up to the average height of an adult human male. He would also permanently lose his tail, something Kami removed out of concern for the Earth.Dragon Ball chapter 166 As Gokū continued to age, he would later undergo slightly more physical changes (again, many of which can be considered changes to Toriyama's own art style rather than Gokū's physical maturity), including more defined physical features, and a noted increase in muscle tone. Abilities As a Saiyan, Son Gokū has a natural ki affinity, compared to most of the human race who have to train to get the same abilities. Upon his defeat of Piccolo at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Gokū had became the strongest of the Dragon Team and the strongest warrior of Earth. Eventually he gained the title of strongest Saiyan, and strongest warrior of the Universe with his defeat of Freeza, which he held until his son Son Gohan surpassed him during the battle against Cell. During the battle against Majin Bū (Evil), the only people who were stronger than him were Son Gohan, Gotenks, and his fused form with Vegeta, Vegetto. Though he was still the strongest pure blooded Saiyan in the universe, a fact Vegeta acknowledged during the battle with Majin Bū (Pure). With the power of Super Saiyan God, Goku's prowess becomes comparable to the Hakaishin Beerus, and upon mastering it he could outlast and defeat the likes of Golden Freeza. Physical Abilities Also compared to most humans, including those trained in the arts of ki, Gokū possesses a high amount of strength, speed, and durability. For example, as a young child he could lift a car clear over his head and toss it with ease, and during his training with Muten Rōshi Gokū could push massive rock formations that would at least weigh over 100 tons with ease. At the height of his strength he showed the ability to destroy mountains, islands, and even greatly damage entire planets with just physical strength. For speed, he showed supersonic, hypersonic, massively hypersonic, and even faster-than-light speeds as the series went on. By the time he became a Super Saiyan God, Gokū's speed had reached massively faster than light speeds and his physical strength was enough that one of the shockwaves of his punches could be felt all over the entire universe while passively damaging untold numbers of planets, destroying others and even destroying stars. According to Old Kaioshin, just four blows from Goku and Beerus were enough to completely destroy the universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4''Dragon Ball Super''' episode 12 Power Because Gokū lived with humans for most of his life, he was shown to have abnormally high power and remarkable growth by humans standards. By Saiyan standards, Gokū was actually a late bloomer. After training with North Kaiō, Gokū's power was strong enough to fight on par with Vegeta, who was a prodigy from a young age. Afterwards, he continued to grow far stronger than the average Saiyan, having easily taken down the three members of Ginyu Special Squadron without even trying. Born with a power level of merely 2 (as depicted in the anime),Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan albeit a rather average level for an infant even by Saiyan standards, Gokū was deemed to be nothing more than a standard low-level Saiyan, much like his father. He would eventually reach a power level of 10, which became his starting strength at the start of Dragon Ball. When transformed into a Giant Monkey, his power level received the standard base ten multiplier to reach 100. Though he was taught basic martial arts by his adoptive grandpa, Gohan, Gokū's style of fighting was shown to be akin to a brawler rather than an artist. In the first arc of Dragon Ball, he mainly relied on his higher-than-average strength and the use of the Nyoibō in order to smash through adversaries and obstacles alike. After receiving training under Muten Rōshi, his power level had increased to somewhere past the 100 mark. This became most evident when he engaged Rōshi in the final round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (though the latter was disguised at the time as his alter ego, "Jackie Chun"), who holds an established power level of 139,Dragon Ball chapter 209, page 3 as scanned by Bulma's scouter. Though Gokū lost in that fight, he managed to drive Rōshi to the breaking point and nearly defeated the old master in a fight to the finish. It was around this time in his training that he had finally learned to utilize his first application of ki, the Kamehameha, which managed to stand up against Muten Rōshi's own use of the beam.Dragon Ball chapter 47, page 12 His resourcefulness was noted to be quite exceptional, using his Saiyan tail as a helicopter to fly back into the ring after being launched outwards by Master Rōshi's flying kick. Gokū's fighting style was shown to be reminiscent of his monkey motif, in that with every technique Rōshi dished out, Gokū returned the favor with the same technique taken to the next level; one example of this being that after observing Rōshi use the Afterimage Fist, forming two afterimages to fool the young boy, Gokū responded with the Afterimage Strike, which resulted in three afterimages to fool the disguised master. Following this, Gokū began to demonstrate his instinctive battle sense as a Saiyan by developing a method to overcome any of Rōshi's magnificent techniques and martial art styles. For instance, when Rōshi managed to overwhelm Gokū through the use of Drunken Boxing, in which Rōshi fought like a drunkard and his movements became difficult to predict, Gokū designed what he called the "Crazy Monkey Style" which functioned in an almost similar way. However, his replication and mastery approach only worked so much as he could not replicate the more advanced techniques Rōshi could perform; all of which demanded a higher level of ki control that Gokū simply had not reached quite yet. This would become the beginning of what can be considered Gokū's entire style of fighting. Though he may appear simple-minded and moronic at times, he is incredibly perceptive and manages to quickly find a way to deal with an enemy who initially manages to overwhelm him. However, even with this, he could not defeat Taopaipai in their first match. Due to this, he sought the Hero Water that was found at the top of Korin Tower. Before he could receive the supposed magic water, he would have to take the water from Korin in a game of tag. This took the young boy three full days, where it took Muten Rōshi almost ten years to do the same task, to finally achieve the sacred water from Korin. Gokū learned to watch his opponent and get into their rhythm in order to anticipate their next move rather than simply going to where they already were. After mimicking Korin's demeanor in his sleep, he was finally able to match Korin's movements and finally capture the water from the cat's staff. While it was later proven that the water did not grant any actual enhancements, as it was simple tap water, the real enhancements were gained during his game of tag with Korin; in which he not only increased his speed and subsequently his strength, but also learned to move in accordance with his enemy. Most noticeably, Gokū was able to pay attention to Taopaipai's breathing, which according to him, gave away the assassin's next moves. His power level had reached a height of 156 and eventually allowed him to dominate Taopaipai in their rematch. Gokū went on to continue his training through his travels alone, such as walking on his hands down a mountain trail or pulling a large boulder attached to his waist via a rope, and led to his power level rising to 180 when the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament had arrived. During the tournament, he demonstrated various new feats and abilities he had mastered during his travels, such as being able to actually slow down his descent from above by breathing out a large quantity from oxygen from his lungs; which enabled him to throw off King Chappa's timing and allowed Gokū to defeat the former champion in the first round of the preliminaries. It was at this tournament that Gokū first demonstrated having overcome the weakness of his Saiyan tail, as even when it was grabbed by Kuririn during their match, Gokū merely picked up Kuririn and threw him on the ground, showing that he not only strengthened and worked out his tail but his control over it was like that of a fifth limb. During his fight with Panput, Gokū showed remarkable speed in his strikes by defeating the young man with three well-aimed hand strikes to his abdomen with such speed that most observers — even among the other fighters — believed that Gokū defeated him with only a single punch. In the tournament's final round against Tenshinhan, Gokū demonstrated an even greater degree of speed in which even Kuririn, with whom Gokū was believed to have been tied with in terms of skill, had difficulty keeping up with his movements. After recovering from his battle with Piccolo Daimaō, Gokū's power level increased to 260 which was equal to that of the demonic Namekian. After another three years of training with Kami and Mr. Popo, his power level increased to over 300, and 316 without his weighted clothing. Five years later, when Dragon Ball Z began Gokū was completely outclassed by his brothers 1,200-1,500 power level. His own was 334 with weighted clothing, and 416 (600 in the anime) without weighted clothing. However, like Piccolo, he could raise his power level to nearly 1000 (924+ to be exact) using the Kamehameha technique. After training with North Kaiō, Gokū's power level had increased tremendously in a relatively short time. With his power suppressed, he now had a 5000 in power level, greater than Nappa's 4000, and when enraged he had a 8000 power level (9000 in the original anime). He had also learned how to double his power level with the Kaiōken technique, giving him bursts of 10,000 with Kaiōken x 1, 15,000 with Kaiōken x 2, 21,000 with Kaio-Ken x 3, and 32,000 with Kaiōken x 4. The latter two increases completely surpassed Vegeta's power level, which was 16,000 suppressed and 18,000 unleashed, with 24,000 being the upper limit with his Galic Gun. He also learned the Genki Dama technique, which focused small amounts of energy into a single ki ball from the entire planet. His first usage gave a 200,000 power level Genki Dama, though most of its energy was lost when he was hit by Giant Monkey Vegeta's ki beam. After repeatedly, unknowingly using his Saiyan ability to get stronger exponentially after recovering from near death, during his 7 day gravity training, Gokū became strong enough to take down three members of the Ginyu Force on his own. After using that ability again, his power level became 3,000,000 and was able to fight on par with Frieza while using 2.5% of his power. Beerus mentioned Gokū can be pushed to new heights just by experiencing the power of a transformation. When he became a Super Saiyan God he was able to fight on par with Beerus. After the transformation faded, Gokū was still able to fight on par with Beerus. Fighting Style Ki Usage Kamehameha A technique that Gokū learned by imitating Muten Rōshi moves and stances when he performed it. This technique would eventually become Gokū´s signature attack. Gokū is also capable of controlling this attack, able to curve it to move it away from innocent people or towards a moving target. Kaiōken A technique taught by North Kaiō to Gokū, that he can use to multiply his Ki ouput. The usage of this technique is dropped after Gokū gets acess to the superior Super Saiyan transformation. Genki Dama A techique taught by North Kaiō to Gokū. This tecnique can only harm those who are dragged by negative intentions or are not of pure heart. Transformations Giant Monkey Transformation As a Saiyan, Gokū was born with a tail that allowes him to archive the Giant Monkey Transformation when looking at the moon or after absorving Bruits Waves that exceed 17 millon zenos. In this form, he turns into a mindless giant monkey that destroys everything on his surrounding without hesitation. Gokū loses his tail a total of 3 times. The first time it´s cut by Yamcha and Pour.Dragon Ball chapter 022 It then grows back. The second time is when he fights his grandpa Gohan and the later pulls it off by accident.Dragon Ball chapter 107 Sometime later it grows back again. His tail is removed for the third time sometime during his training with God and it no longer grows back, therefore Gokū permanently losses access to this transformation.Dragon Ball chapter 165 Super Saiyan As an extraordinarily strong member of the Saiyan race, Gokū has access to the Super Saiyan transformation, and became the first known Super Saiyan in a thousand years. Gokū first transformed in his battle against the tyrannical Freeza, in a fit of rage when the Frost Demon killed Gokū's best friend, Kuririn. While transformed, Gokū's appearance undergoes a change; his black hair stands on end, becoming golden, and his eyes change from black to an emerald hue. Additionally, he gains a golden aura to match his hair. The most drastic difference, however, is in terms of sheer power; while transformed, Gokū's power increases explosively, and he proves to be more than capable of handling the likes of Freeza. Even when the tyrant fought at 100% of his full power, Gokū proved to be more than his match, signifying the strength of the Super Saiyan was far greater than that of Gokū's strongest Kaiōken at the time; Kaioken x20. The Super Saiyan would go on to become one of Gokū's most reliable transformations, and he eventually was able to master the base Super Saiyan transformation to relieve the stress it caused on his body. This is referred to as Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, though it differs from the typical 'grades' of Super Saiyan, which Gokū would also go on to achieve. The Fourth Grade allows Gokū to treat his Super Saiyan state as his 'natural' state, removing the stress and agitation of the form, and allowing him to fight to his fullest. After his fight with Beerus, Gokū realized that going on to fully master the Super Saiyan form would eventually make the form far more reliable than Super Saiyan 2, or 3, and it has been stated that he will never transform beyond Super Saiyan again.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Bū Mysteries"] Super Saiyan Second Grade Gokū is capable of using an enhanced state of the Super Saiyan transformation which is stronger and faster than the ordinary Super Saiyan, he achieves this transformation during his training in the Room of Spirit and Time. However, because of the energy consumption and the stress on the body, Gokū abandons the Super Saiyan Second Grade after he masters his regular Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan Third Grade Gokū is capable of using an enhanced state of the Super Saiyan Second Grade transformation which is stronger but slower than the former, he achieves this transformation during his training in the Room of Spirit and Time. However, because of the energy consumption, the stress on the body and slow speed, Gokū abandons the Super Saiyan Third Grade after he masters his regular Super Saiyan transformation and achieves the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Super Saiyan Fourth Grade After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Gokū concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Super Saiyan 2 Gokū achieved this transformation while training on North Kaiō's planet in the Afterlife during the 7 years of peace before the arrival of Majin Bū, during that timeframe he archived this transformation under unknown circumstances. Super Saiyan 3 During the time he spent training in the Afterlife, alongside the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, he also archive another superior transformation, also under unknown circumstances, although he states that it took him many years to achieve. In this form, Gokū is capable of fighting beings as strong as Majin Bū. Super Saiyan God Gokū achieves this transformation throughout a special ritual where five pure-hearted Saiyans pooled their power into him. This new transformation allows Gokū to fight beings with power levels on the leagues of Beerus. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan After his battle with Beerus, he and Vegeta decide to train under Whis to attain a power beyond a Super Saiyan God. Part I Son Gokū Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Sometime following the battle with Majin Bū, Gokū returned to his occupation of radish farming on his home property. On a Sunday, he is brought lunch by his youngest son, Goten. Gokū asks Goten to work the tractor while he eats, however, he distracts after becoming a Super Saiyan, causing Goten to nearly drive off a cliff. Gokū saves him and admonishes his youngest son for distracting him while he was training. Goten then notes that Chi-Chi wants Gokū to get a job more akin to Mr. Satan, which Gokū disagrees with — simply desiring to train. Mr. Satan then arrives an offers Gokū a large sum of money which he got from winning the peace prize for "defeating" Majin Bū. Since Mr. Satan knew that Gokū was really responsible for the monster's defeat, he offers the money to Gokū. While initially hesitant, Gokū is urged on by Goten, who states that, if they have the money, Gokū can train without having to work a job. This causes Gokū to accept Mr. Satan's offer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Gokū and Goten return home where Chi-Chi is ecstatic about the large sum of money Gokū received. Chi-Chi allows Gokū to go and train, much to Gokū's happiness. Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement and teleports to North Kaiō's world.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Gokū's sudden arrival on North Kaiō's world causes the Shinling to crash his prized car and demolish his house. As North Kaiō is repairing the damage to his house, Gokū eats many large bowls filled with food. Gokū then announces that he has come to train on the tiny world, which has ten times the gravity of Earth — much to the Kaiō's dismay. Gokū ignores North Kaiō's protests. After eating all the food, Gokū immediately commences his training.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 While in the middle of his training, Gokū overhears North Kaiō having a hushed conversation with the Old Kaiōshin, who is warning the lesser Kai of the oncoming threat of Hakaishin Beerus, who has recently awoken from his 39-year slumber. Gokū insists he heard the Shinling say his name, and North Kaiō hurriedly tries to distract Gokū by reminding him that it was their sacrifice which left the Earth safe and sound. After a moment of confusion, Gokū remembers he brought Cell to the Shinling's planet years ago, and it was the result of that explosion that caused the North Kaiō to lose his life. Gokū, whilst fleeing from Northern Kaiō, hastily apologizes, but says it shouldn't matter to a god whether they're alive or not. Before the Shinling can continue his grievances, Gokū resumes his training. Later during the day, Gokū remembers in a panic that it was Bulma's birthday party, and he missed it, terrified that his friend would be angry with him. Gokū continues his training in spite of fearing for Bulma's attitude, telling North Kai he doesn't care for parties. North Kaiō tells Gokū that such behavior will make him lose friends, but Gokū becomes suspicious if the Shinling's odd behavior himself. Without regard to North Kaiō still repairing his house, Gokū releases a Kamehameha, utilizing the diminutive nature of North Kaiō's world to let it circle the planet back towards him. Gokū then blocks his own Kamehameha, but the impact of the move causes more damage to North Kaiō's home, causing the Shinling to get angry at him. North Kaiō grumbles in exasperation that it's Gokū's obsession with power which is precisely the reason why he can't let him meet with Beerus. Gokū jumps on the Shinling's slip-up, his suspicions confirmed that North Kaiō was hiding something from him. After finally letting it slip, the Shinling is left with no other alternative but to explain the nature of Beerus to Gokū: that he is a Hakaishin. and his actions help maintain universal balance, however, he is also temperamental and will destroy anything that he finds annoying. Gokū is excited at the prospect of Beerus' power, but North Kaiō pushes him towards his house, begging Gokū not to do anything foolish. Gokū tries to reassure the Shinling that he won't do anything unless Beerus does something bad. As the Shinling senses Beerus' approach, he forces Gokū into his house just as Beerus and Whis arrive.Dragon Ball Super episode 4 Looking over the Hakaishin, Gokū is confused as to whether Beerus is strong or not, as Gokū cannot detect any ki from him. Accidentally revealing himself, Gokū is forced to come out and meet with Beerus. The latter questions both Gokū and North Kaiō about the Super Saiyan God; neither Gokū, nor North Kaiō, however, are familiar with one. Before Beerus can leave for Earth, to go question Vegeta, Gokū challenges the Hakaishin to a battle, despite North Kaiō's protests. Beerus accepts Gokū's unique proposal, and Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan to begin their match. Despite his transformation, Beerus dodges Gokū without effort, but does concede that it may have been possible for Gokū to defeat Freeza in this state. When Beerus says he was a fool for thinking Gokū would have been truly strong, Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, telling Beerus that he won't be going easy anymore. Gokū demands Beerus attack him, as the Hakaishin has been on the defensive for the entirety of the fight and hasn't lifted a finger. After failing to connect a single blow, Gokū increases his power and transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Gokū's transformation impresses Beerus, who believes the fight may finally be worth it, and tells Gokū he will attack once he's gauged Gokū's new power. After his melee moves are deflected once again, Gokū attacks with a Kamehameha that is shrugged off. After charging in again, Gokū's body leaps back in the middle of his attack, though Gokū doesn't understand why. After releasing another Kamehameha that demolishes part of North Kaiō's planet, Beerus sends Gokū flying away with the simple flick of his finger, before knocking the Saiyan unconscious with a chop to the neck. After Beerus' departure, and North Kaiō issues a warning to Vegeta, Gokū wakes back up, excited at the idea of someone so powerful existing. While wondering if he can become a god through merely training, the Shinling tells Gokū about his talk with Vegeta, and Gokū hopes the Saiyan prince can handle it.Dragon Ball Super episode 5 After recovering from his thorough defeat, Gokū begins to power up, planning on paying Bulma's party a visit so he can continue his fight with Beerus. North Kaiō staunchly refuses, with him, Bubbles, and Gregory holding Gokū down. Gokū remarks that North Kaiō is amazing being able to heal him complete, but the Shinling expresses his regret that he even did it. North Kaiō says that all of this work Gokū is making him do should have shortened his lifespan, which Gokū remarks is impossible, as the Shinling is already dead. After incurring the anger of North Kaiō, Gokū agrees to stay away from the party. Perched on top of North Kaiō's garage, Gokū tells himself that it would be a bad thing if he caused the universe to be destroyed, and decides to wait there. Despite this, the Saiyan is already frustrated with having to wait.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 Before Beerus is able to destroy the Earth, Gokū appears and chimes in, asking Beerus to give him some time because he has thought of a way of finding out about the Super Saiyan God – summoning and asking Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Gokū gathers the Dragon Balls together and summons Shenron who is startled by Beerus' presence. Shenron quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only kindhearted Saiyans can achieve by fusing their power together. The Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. The Saiyans and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God. Now a Super Saiyan God, Gokū challenges a satisfied Beerus to a rematch.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Gokū begins fighting Beerus; he is amazed by the immense power his body has gained with the transformation, so much so that he is initially unable to fully grasp its newfound potential. Fighting with Beerus, Gokū manages to gradually grow into his new form, managing to score a few hits on Beerus. Seeing as how Gokū might turn out to be a worthy adversary after all, Beerus decides it is time for them to unleash their true power and have a real battle of Gods.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 Gokū, now more accustomed to the Super Saiyan God power, manages to punch Beerus several times and sends him flying. However, Beerus is unfazed by Gokū's attack. Beerus launches a medium sized energy sphere, but Gokū is able to reduce its size and implode it with his hands. Gokū realizes that Beerus isn't fighting at his full strength, causing Beerus to retaliate by blasting Gokū in several directions and then smashes Gokū into an island. On the island, Beerus punches Gokū several times; Gokū counters by headbutting Beerus. Beerus then smashes Gokū several times into the sky and then into orbit. In Earth's orbit, Gokū recovers; Beerus throws a small energy sphere at Gokū which Gokū deflects. Beerus then creates hundreds of small energy spheres and fires them; Gokū uses his Kamehameha to destroy all the small energy spheres. Suddenly, Beerus impales Gokū, disappointed that Gokū is not the one he was looking for nor the Saiyan foretold in the prophesy. Gokū falls from Earth's orbit and eventually into the ocean. Sinking, Gokū is amazed by Beerus' strength and surprised that he never knew such power existed. Gokū begins regenerating due to the Super Saiyan God power and flies back into orbit to confront Beerus; Gokū declares that he still has much more to demonstrate with his god-like power. Beerus is surprised and impressed with how far Gokū has come. Beerus decides to award Gokū's efforts by showing Gokū his full power.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 Beerus disappears and tries to chop Goku's neck, but Goku catches Beerus' hand, saying that the same trick won't work twice, to which Beerus agrees. Goku and Beerus power up and start to utilize their true power. Goku and Beerus clash; the impact of their punches sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe. Goku and Beerus clash again, causing more shockwaves to reverberate throughout the universe, destroying some planets in the process. Goku and Beerus clash again for a third time. Although, this time Goku manages to match Beerus' punch with his own, cancelling out the attack. Beerus is impressed with Goku's progression and commends him for making it this far; Goku thanks Beerus because of him he has been able to reach a new level of power. Goku and Beerus clash again, with Goku managing to keep up with Beerus and is able to land a punch against the Hakaishin. Beerus throws an Atomic Sphere at Goku while Goku counters with a Kamehameha. The struggle between the Atomic Sphere and Kamehameha sends shockwaves throughout the universe again. The Atomic Sphere begins overpowering Goku's Kamehameha. Goku notes that he has reached his limit. Suddenly, Goku's Kamehameha begins pushing back Beerus' Atomic Sphere; Goku feels that his Super Saiyan God powers keep increasing and realizes that he hasn't reached the limit after all. Beerus and Goku push their attacks at one another; the struggle between the Atomic Sphere and Kamehameha causes a huge explosion which completely covers Earth's skies.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Son Gokū's future counterpart shares the same past events as his counterpart in the main timeline until his return to Earth after defeating Freeza on Namek. In this timeline, Gokū uses the Shunkan Idō technique to descend on Earth earlier where he successfully killed Freeza and Cold's future counterparts when they arrived in August of Age 764. However, in Age 766, Son Gokū contracted an aggressive, incurable, heart virus and died six months before the appearance of the Androids. The Android conflict leads to death of multiple members of the Dragon Team, almost amassing to all their deaths with the exception Son Gohan and Trunks by May of Age 767. In an effort to change the events of past Bulma creates a Time Machine to send her son back in time to save Son Gokū's fate. Creation and Conception The name "Gokū" means "awakened to emptiness"; the Go syllable means Enlightenment, and the Ku syllable means Sky or Emptiness. In the Namek and Captain Ginyu Sagas, while training in the Capsule Corporation spaceship, it is seen that his name is written with a "h", Gokūh, when he has to go to repair the ship. Gokū's full name, Son Gokū, is the Japanese name for , the main protagonist in the Chinese legend |西遊記|Saiyūki}}, on whom Gokū is loosely based. The ''Dragon Ball universe began as a loose adaptation of the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West, with Gokū starting off as more or less a parody of Sun Wukong the Monkey King. Similarities between the two include Gokū's prone for mischief as a child (due to his innocence), possession of Nyoibō (Sun Wukong's staff that can fill the entire universe), and Kintōn (the magical cloud the Great Sage rode on in Journey to the West). As the ''Dragon Ball'' manga continued its run, he was able to develop differently, eventually turning out to have similar origins.Daizenshuu 2 Gokū's design was based on Tanton, of Toriyama's prototype manga Dragon Boy and Tongpoo, from his other manga The Adventures of Tongpoo. When Akira Toriyama started his first draft of Dragon Ball he originally planned on making Gokū full monkey to make it faithful to Journey to the West. During Toriyama's second draft he wanted to make Gokū a full human dressed in sailor clothes that rode a flight mecha instead of the Kintōn. Toriyama's third and final draft of Gokū was to have him human looking with a monkey tail. Trivia * Gokū's Saiyan birth name, Kakarot, is a pun on "carrot". Likewise, all pure-blood Saiyans that appear in the series are named using vegetable-related puns. Gokū's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, negi, radish, and carrot). Comically, in Dragon Ball, Gokū says he hates carrots when fighting against Monster Carrot. *Son Gokū is the only Saiyan in the series to have obtained every canon Super Saiyan transformation, in addition to the movie-only Pseudo Super Saiyan and the anime-only Super Saiyan 4. This does not include, however, the movie-only Legendary Super Saiyan. Quotes Notes References Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Arts Teachers